Behind The Mask
by xXADarkenedRoseXx
Summary: A new, female toy, arrives in Andy's room...but is she everything she says she is? Woody X O/C; rating may change depending on how the story goes...


**A/N – Here's my new story idea, its for the Toy Story series, so yeah I hope you like it : ) AND it's Woody/OC, unless it decides to change directions. XD **

Andy's room buzzed with the daily activities, that took place every time Andy left the room. Woody going over anything and everything that was to appear in the next meeting. However, like every mourning, at the moment anyway, he was currently looking for his doodle pad so he could prepare for such a meeting to exist.

"Alright! Who's bright idea was it to put my doodle pad on the floor over here?" he called, not expecting any answer form anyone.

He added a couple of lines to his pad of ideas, and called everyone in for the meeting.

"Alright," he said, once everyone was settled. "We have a few things to go over, a special thanks to Mr. Spell, for holding the last 'What to do when a part of you is swallowed' meeting. It was a success." He continued down the list until he came down to the last item…

"As all of you know from the last meeting, Andy received a gift from a relative in…Canada, he finally gets to open said gift this afternoon. Now, I don't want to hear any sort of complaining about it. I know we're all worried about it, but we really shouldn't be, so…with that, continue on with what your were doing. And this concludes our weekly meeting."

Later that afternoon, Andy arrived home from school, completely wired to have yet another toy to add to his collection. He got up to his room and began to tear his way through the box at his desk, coming up with a game to play in the process. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of the gang waited anxiously while he did so. Woody felt a lump rise in his throat when he got a good look at Andy's new toy. She was beautiful, she wore a gorgeous, strapless, purple dress; that ruffled to a stop at her knees.

"Andy, phone!" Mrs. Davis called.

"Aww man!" Andy replied, under his breath. "Coming!"

Then he left, and the toys in the room came to life, all but the new arrival. She stood waiting nervously, when she gathered up enough courage, she blinked a coupe of times. Her eyes, darting back and forth, taking in her surroundings. She didn't even notice Woody – yet. Woody himself stalled for a couple of minutes before meeting her, but once her back was to him, he made his move and jumped on the desk. The new – comer jumped and whipped around to face him, her wavy, auburn hair with highlights and lowlights of approximately the same color, flipping with her. Her ocean blue eyes grew wider, she opened her mouth to say hello. But her shyness took over and nothing came out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Woody said. "I'm Woody." He added, extending his arm out.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Kim…" the new – comer replied, taking Woody's hand and shaking it for a couple of seconds.

"Welcome to Andy's room!" Woody said, extending his arms out as if he was showing off a piece of art. "Do you want to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Uhm…Sure…"

"Okidoki!" Woody exclaimed, taking Kim's hand and leading her down to the floor.

I stared straight down at the floor once Woody let go of my hand. I was too shy for my own good.

"Everyone, this is Kim…" he said.

I glanced back up when everyone said their "hellos" and smiled shyly at them, "Hi…" A few more introductions happened. Then Buzz, Woody, and Jessie offered to show me around, telling me what to avoid and what not to avoid. Buzz opened Andy's door a crack so he could show me the hallway and Molly's room. We were on our way back to Andy's room when we both heard pitter – pattering coming up the stairs.

"Buster!" Buzz exclaimed quietly, quickening his pace. "Hurry! Back to Andy's room!" he added, sounding as if the coming events were something to look forward to. I began to feel excited. When we got back in, everyone ran to what I was assuming to be their usual hiding spots.

"Come on, you can hide with me!" Jessie said, leading me to her spot in between the desk and it's chair.

Buster stomped into the room, and began to look for someone excitedly. He found me and Jessie first, pulling us both gently out of our hiding spots and licking our faces to death, I wanted to laugh right away, but I waited for Jessie first. We got up after our laughter stopped. It didn't take him that much longer to find what he was really looking for, he found Woody and licked him to death too.

"Alright! You found me, you found me!" He yelped in between fits of laughter.

**Chapter One **_**FIN**_

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Let me know! R&R Please! Thank You! ^_^**

**Rhiannon….3**


End file.
